1. Field of the Invention
The present invention elates to a child resistant tablet dispenser wherein tablets may be individually dispensed after activation of a slide actuator and press button whereby the activation requires a two-step child resistant process thereby resisting child tampering and opening of the package.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art child resistant tablet dispensers typically are comprised of flat horizontal based dispensers wherein childproof packaging or other material is required to be removed from the outer packaging prior to dispensing of the tablets or pills. Such container packaging is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,399 wherein a flat packaging container is shown which requires compression of child resistant tabs in order to separate the upper and lower horizontal package members.
Other tamper proof pill dispensing apparatus are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,938 wherein individual pills are dispensed through a discharge outlet. Safety latches are also provided in diametrically opposite positions in order to prevent activation by children.
Other tablet dispensing receptacles are known such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,683 wherein a cylindrical housing is capped with a spring biased cover which is simply rotatable about a pivot point thereby providing access to the contents of the package.
However, none of the prior art package dispensers provide a child resistant tablet dispenser wherein the tablets are retained within a cylindrical body in magazine type formation and wherein the dispenser has a child resistant release mechanism for gaining access to the contents of the package.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a child resistant tablet dispenser wherein the dispenser has a release mechanism which may not be activated by a child or which is at least child resistant.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tablet dispenser having a release mechanism wherein the release mechanism is child resistant and which contains a cylindrical body wherein a plurality of tablets may be contained.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant tablet dispenser wherein the release mechanism is readily activatable preferably by an adult and wherein the release mechanism releases a hinged lid while also individually dispensing the tablets contained within a tablet magazine.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a child resistant tablet dispenser wherein a tablet magazine is spring biased so that, after individual depletion of the tablets from the top end, each of the tablets may be singularly indexed for release upon the next activation of the release mechanism.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a child resistant tablet dispenser wherein the release mechanism, which preferably prevents a child from activating the mechanism, incorporates use of a slide actuator which must be used in conjunction with a release button, both actions requiring movement and perpendicular planes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tablet dispenser wherein the release mechanism is child resistant and wherein a hinged lid is biased such that upon activation and opening of the lid, individual tablets are dispensed from a cylindrical dispenser body.
The above and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by providing a child resistant tablet dispenser having a release button and slide actuator as a release mechanism, the release button requiring movement in the vertical plane and the slide actuator requiring movement in the horizontal plane in order for the hinged lid to be opened for releasing individual tablets contained within the package body.